Willow and The Warrior
by daviderl
Summary: Rewrite of the story "The Witch and The Warrior." When Willow's soul is switched with Gabrielle's, her magic stays in Willow's body in Sunnydale. Contains graphic descriptions of F/F sex - Xena and Gabrielle, Xena and Willow, and Tara and Gabrielle.
1. A Disturbing Vision

**Chapter One**

**An Unsettling Vision**

"Xena, is anything wrong? You've been unusually quiet ever since we woke up."

Gabrielle was lying in Xena's arms -- her head supported by the crook of Xena's left arm. The middle finger of Xena's right hand was making circles around each of Gabrielle's naked breasts in turn. She would spiral up to her nipple, watching it as it hardened. Then she would move to the other breast, repeating the same spiral. Occasionally, she would tweak a nipple with her finger and thumb.

"No, just thinking about the dream I had last night," she replied absently, with a small tweak.

"A nightmare?"

"No, not a nightmare. A vision, from Yakut."

"Yakut? I haven't heard that name in what, twenty years? Longer?"

"It was before Ares put us in the ice cave, so twenty five years plus. The last time we heard from her was when you gave Eve your Rite of Caste and she was initiated into Yakut's tribe."

"That's right, I remember! There had been a battle against nomads and Yakut and Amarice were killed."

"Until the vision, I had almost forgotten about them," Xena said, then leaned down to gently suck on one nipple, then bite it gently. Gabrielle was finding it hard to concentrate. Xena's teasing was making her close her legs and squirm slightly.

"So, what about Yakut?" Gabrielle was determined to find out about the dream.

"She was warning me about some kind danger."

"Exactly WHAT kind of danger?" Momentarily, Xena's teasing was forgotten.

"She was kind of vague, but she kept insisting both of us were in grave danger from an evil and mystical apparition or force -- something."

"Well, if it's evil and mystical then I can only think of one person vile enough, and magical enough to worry about - Alti."

Xena nodded in agreement.

"But she's dead."

"Her body is dead, but not her evil spirit. Evil like that never truly dies," Xena said as she covered Gabrielle's left breast with her hand and began to massage it, her palm pressing down on Gabrielle's very erect nipple.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Gabrielle asked, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"She said there is a powerful shaman named Morgar we need to find. She said he isn't powerful enough to protect us, but with her help he will have enough magic to bring a protector to us."

"She didn't happen to mention where we can find this Morgar, did she?"

"If we go back to the steppes where the tribe was camped we will find him." Xena moved to the right breast and continued her massaging.

"But after so long, they might have died off, or left their hunting lands."

"Yakut assured me we that if we followed the same trail as before, we will find them."

"Is he one of the Amazons -- a man?" Gabrielle asked incredulously. Again, she temporarily stopped thinking about her rising sexual passion.

"No, I don't think so. I got the impression they tolerate his nearness because he IS very powerful. But whether it's because they fear him or because he helps them, I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"So we're definitely going, then?"

"I think we should. If it was just me, maybe I wouldn't. But I can't take the chance something might happen to you."

"Xena -- never mind."

"What?"

Gabrielle shook her head with an affectionate smile. "Will you ever stop worrying about me?"

Xena gently caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "As long as there's breath in my body, never." She then leaned down and kissed Gabrielle's waiting mouth, and began sucking on her tongue.

"So I guess we should see about supplies for the journey, huh?" Gabrielle breathed out as best she could.

"I guess we should. Since we're low on dinars, I think I need do some hunting before we get to the next village. There's always a market for freshly killed deer." Xena began nibbling on Gabrielle's ear lobe.

"And I can set snares, and catch fish. As I recall, there's a river about a day's ride from here." Gabrielle was only vaguely aware of what she said.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan. We'll split up for a few days. I'll get a deer or two and you can trap rabbits, or whatever, and catch as many fish as you can." Xena began to suck on that one spot on Gabrielle's neck that was particularly sensitive.

"Should I smoke them?" Gabrielle whimpered.

"Might as well." Xena went back to Gabrielle's mouth after leaving a red oval on her neck. And as she explored the insides of Gabrielle's mouth with her tongue, her hand moved down Gabrielle's belly to her wet and waiting vagina.

"You know what's going to happen if you keep doing that," Gabrielle said panting. Xena just smiled wickedly, and continued what she was doing. It didn't take much longer for Gabrielle to come to an orgasm, arching her back and straining.

After she her breathing and heartbeat were back to normal, Gabrielle said with a stern voice, "Next time, it's YOUR turn to lay back and let ME do you!"

"If I remember," Xena replied slyly.

Later that day, they separated -- Xena going after deer, and Gabrielle going to the river to set traps, and to catch and smoke the fish she caught.


	2. Not Alone

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Two**

**Not Alone**

"Xena, face it, they're gone. The tribe's moved on. I mean, what could we expect? It's been twenty five years."

"No. They're here, somewhere. Yakut said we'd find them at their camp. Maybe this isn't the right place."

"It has to be. We just passed the waterfall where they caught Joxer spying on them while they bathed. Remember?"

"I remember. But are you sure the camp was right here?"

"Xena, I know my sense of direction isn't as good as yours, but I'm sure. I recognize that small depression. It was where the communal fire pit was. And over there, that rise. It's where they had the totem that assured the return of the longer days after the winter solstice."

"Maybe they haven't gone that far. It wouldn't make sense to abandon such a valuable water source. Let's do this, since it'll be sundown shortly. We'll make camp, get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow we'll start searching in an outward spiral pattern. If they're anywhere near, there's no way we will miss them. Or their tracks, anyway."

"That makes sense. If you want to start unpacking the horses and setting up the camp, I'll gather firewood and get water from the falls."

By dusk, the campfire was blazing away, a defense against the very cold nights that they both remembered. And for extra insurance, they decided to join their sleeping furs so their combined body heat would keep them warm when the fire eventually died down. But they still couldn't resist sleeping naked. It was SO much nicer!

It was barely daylight when both Xena and Gabrielle woke up -- abruptly. Even before they were fully awake, they knew they weren't alone. Standing on the other side of the smoldering campfire was the shaman they had been looking for. He was standing as if he had been there all night, waiting patiently for dawn, and for them.

And as the two women got to their feet and got dressed they looked around and discovered they were in the midst of the Amazon camp they had been searching for.

Seeing the confused, and possible aggressive, looks on their faces, especially Xena's, he spoke, "I am Morgar. Yesterday Yakut told me you were near."

"Wh-where did you all come from?" Gabrielle asked. "This campsite couldn't have been set up over night, we would have heard you."

"We were here all along. But not knowing if you two were Xena and Gabrielle, I used magic to - hide our presence. After you fell asleep, I gently examined your thoughts as you dreamt."

"You can do that?" Xena asked, a bit alarmed. "You can read our thoughts?"

"No. Not thoughts as you think of them. More like feelings that accompany the things in your minds. The love and respect you each hold for the other made it easy to determine who you were."

"And you made us think there was no one here?"

"No. I altered the - I'm not sure how to explain it. It's like I made the camp and these women not exactly in this world, but not fully in the - Other World. Not there so much that I couldn't bring them back into this world. But it was enough that to you, there was nothing here."

"What magic you possess," Gabrielle said, with awe tinged with fear in her voice.

Before Xena could say more, one of the more decoratively dressed Amazons stepped forward. "I am Yakutamor. I am queen of this tribe. And I welcome you both. Your names are legendary and we are honored to have you in our camp. Would you humble yourselves to join us at our morning meal?"

"Of course," Gabrielle answered. "And the honor is ours. I am so happy to see your tribe has prospered and thrived."

Yakutamor bowed her head in acceptance of the compliment, but there was an underlying discomfort that only Xena noticed..

"Xena, why don't you and Morgar talk about why we're here? I'd like to know more about what's been going on since we left."

"Sure. You catch up on ancient history, and I'll see about what it's going to take to save our lives."

"That sounds good," Gabrielle answered absently as she and Yakutamor walked toward the center of camp, their arms intertwined.

"Your friend seems to have found comfort with her sister Amazons. I take you were never initiated into the tribe?"

"Nah. Too much sisterly bonding and sharing and communal togetherness to suit me. I can see how it would be good for some women, but I like to be free."

"And you can have Gabrielle all to yourself, as well?"

Xena looked at Morgar curiously, then replied, "Yeah, that, too."

Then turning away from retreating the Amazon duo, Xena asked, "So, what's this great evil that wants to kill Gabrielle and me?"

"For someone who has traveled so far, you seem very unconcerned about your and your friend's impending deaths."

Xena smiled patiently. "We have been threatened before. Attempts have been made to kill us countless times. And we even survived a twenty-five year sleep. So, unconcerned? No. But curious, and interested, yes."


	3. Morgar's Story

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Three **

**Morgar's Story**

Morgar looked troubled as if not sure what to say or how to say it. Sensing his discomfort, Xena said, "Whatever is it, I can take it. So, spit it out."

"While you were sleeping I sensed you were worried about this Alti. You have had many encounters with her in the past, but I am distressed to tell you this danger, this EVIL, is more treacherous, and more deadly than your Alti ever was."

"She's not mine. But I get what you're trying to tell me, we are in more danger than ever before."

Morgar nodded in agreement. "You are correct. And because of my respect for Yakut, and because she is almost as much a legend to this tribe as is Queen Gabrielle, I feel it is my obligation to fulfill her wish that I do whatever is necessary to protect you two."

Xena was silent for a while, thinking, taking it all in. And Morgar let her as they walked in no particular direction. Finally, Xena spoke, but it wasn't what he expected her to say. "So, just how did you become so friendly with these Amazons? When Gabrielle and I left them, they were pretty much men-shy."

"It was purely by accident. I am, was, a traveler. I never was one to stay in one place for very long. And as I traveled, I learned the secrets of the shaman. And I am very good at what I do. I have lived many years, and I have absorbed the knowledge of many diviners and sorcerers. Although, to be completely honest, there were times when I took knowledge I should not have, by trickery and deception. To me knowing the secrets of the mystics was . . . all consuming."

"Well, that's very interesting, but it doesn't answer my question."

"In my travels, I came to this place two handfuls of years ago and found these women suffering from sickness and hunger and despair. And I could not just leave and leave them to their suffering. So, using my magic I cured their illnesses, brought game to these lands, and gave them hope and a renewed purpose. And in return, they have allowed me to become an unofficial member of their tribe. Never have I felt as welcome as I do here. And I had hoped that perhaps I would have had the honor of impregnating one or more of them. But my magic has made me unable to produce an heir."

Again, Xena was mute, letting his words and body language reveal to her what she wanted to know.

"You are a lucky man," she eventually said, "As are these Amazons, for both of you finding each other."

"Yes, it was as if the gods were smiling that day."

"The gods - right!" There was a bit of scorn in her voice.

"I was speaking metaphorically, of course. Everyone knows you murdered our gods."

"Well, not all of them. Just the ones who were trying to kill my daughter."

Morgar nodded, but didn't answer.

"So, just how are we to be protected from this great evil? My vision of Yakut said it would take both of you to find a protector for Gabrielle and me."

"That is the dilemma. To find such a powerful guardian will not be easy."

"You know, you never did say exactly WHO this evil person, or thing, is."

"I wish I had a name for you. Or knowledge of a specific entity that has decided you both have to die. But I only know, feel, that evil is coming. And that is only because Yakut gave me the warning."

"Okay," Xena said. But she had a feeling there was more she wasn't being told. "So how do we find this protector?"

"It will be me, with Yakut's help, that will find him. All you and Queen Gabrielle will have to do is to be ready when the time comes."

By now, they had reentered the camp and were approaching the communal dining area. Gabrielle and Yakutamor were sitting together, with most of their sister Amazons sitting nearby, listening to Gabrielle as she told them of Yakut, Amarice, and Cyane.

"Your Gabrielle seems to have found an audience. Her presence and passion is so evident. I can see now why she is so revered and admired."

"No one like my Gabrielle," Xena agreed.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted out when she saw them. "Come, sit down with us and eat. This food is amazing!"

"Tell us more," one of the younger Amazons said. "Did Amarice really defeat a whole regiment of Roman soldiers by herself?"

Gabrielle laughed out loud. "No. Only Xena could pull off something like that. But Amarice sure let them know they were fighting an Amazon!"

Xena sat down with a plate of stew in the place Gabrielle had indicated next to her, and slowly ate as she took in everything. Like Gabrielle, she was glad that these Amazons were thriving and happy. But just the same, something just didn't seem quite right. And she wondered, and worried, that Gabrielle couldn't sense it as well.


	4. A Magical Protector

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Four**

**A Magical Protector**

After the morning meal was over and the excitement of Gabrielle and Xena's arrival had somewhat abated, the Amazons attended to their chores and duties. Xena took Gabrielle to Morgar's hut.

"You are wondering when and where we will find your Protector," he told them as soon as they came in.

"Something like that," Xena replied. "I filled Gabrielle in on everything on the way here."

"If things are as critical as she told me," Gabrielle said, "shouldn't this Protector already be here, ready to protect us?"

"Unfortunately, this Protector is a long, long way from here. And I needed to wait until you two were here before I, with Yakut's help, do the summoning."

"Something doesn't add up," Xena said suspiciously. "If this Protector is that far away, won't it take a long time to get him here?"

"And why did you have to wait until we arrived?" Gabrielle added.

"Because your Protector will be brought here using magic."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Gabrielle argued.

Morgar took a deep breath. "I had to wait until you came because you are an integral part of the spell that will bring her here."

"Her?" Xena and Gabrielle said together.

"Did I not mention your Protector was a woman? Ah -- you were expecting a mighty warrior, perhaps someone like Hercules! My apologies. I have been so concerned with the details of the spell, I neglected to tell you this Protector is a witch with powerful mystical powers. It will be her magic that will help defeat the evil that seeks you out."

"You said Gabrielle had to be here before you could summon her. Why?"

Morgar took another breath, preparing himself to inform them of disturbing news. "This Protector, this powerful witch, is not of this time." He held up his hand to fend off the questions he saw were coming. "Let me explain. With Yakut's help, my mind entered the Other World to search for the perfect one to defend you from this danger. It was not an easy search. There were shamans and shamanesses, and witches, and even demigods of other lands, but none had the power needed . . . until I traveled forward through time to a distant land no one of this world knows about."

"Are you saying you found this woman in the future?" Xena interrupted.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"So, just how far into the future are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked.

"About 20 centuries." Morgar smiled at the shocked looks on both their faces. "The problem is that even with Yakut's help I cannot bring her here, physically. However, I can bring her spirit here. But in order to do so, it will have to have vessel to come into. It will need a body to reside in. And the life force in the body here will have to travel into the future to inhabit her body. Otherwise both bodies will die, as will their spirits."

Gabrielle looked at Xena for a moment, then the realization came to her. "So you're saying one of us will have to be switched with her?"

"That is what I am saying."

"Why not use one of the Amazons here?" Xena asked. "I'm sure any of them would gladly volunteer if it meant serving their legendary queen."

"Many did. But it has to be Gabrielle."

"Why does it have to be Gabrielle? Why can't it be me?"

"Because Gabrielle and this witch have similar . . . spirits. They both are caring and loving, yet can be hard and ruthless when necessary. Plus their bodies are comparable as far as size. This will be very distressing as it is. But to suddenly find yourself in a body that is much larger, or smaller, than you are used to will only increase the trauma

"So, just how will this work?" Gabrielle asked, not exactly delighted with the prospect of her soul leaving her body to inhabit another one. And a strange spirit in HER body.

"When the time comes, Yakut and I will join with your spirit and take it forward in time to this witch, leaving a most tenuous thread to your body in this time. Then almost immediately the exchange will be made and the witch's soul will be in your body."

"You mentioned trauma. Is there any way to lessen it? To make it easier?" Xena asked.

"I think the exchange should be done while both are asleep. So when each wakes up, it will almost be like a disturbing dream until the realization comes that it is no dream, but reality."

"Will we still know who we are?"

"Oh, yes. And that will be the problem when the witch awakens here. You will know what has happened and why, but the witch will not. So we can only hope Xena and I can explain what has happened to her before she uses her magic to destroy us!"

"She's THAT powerful?" Xena asked.

"She is. In her time, in a rage, she almost destroyed her world. So we must take pains to assure her there is nothing to fear from us, and no reason to use her magic to annihilate this place."

"She sounds nothing like ME!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Morgar smiled. "Tell me this, when you and Xena traveled to Chin and faced the evil daughter and son of Lao Ma -- had you magical powers, would you have used them? Or when you and Xena went searching for your niece, knowing your parents had been beheaded, would you have used your magic to destroy Gurkhan and his kingdom?"

"He has a point, Gabrielle." Xena said gently. "As pure and as loving as you are, my influence has changed you."

"The question is," Morgar asked, "are you willing to undertake this ordeal to save your and Xena's lives?"

Gabrielle looked to Xena for guidance, as she often did, and suddenly the memory of seeing her soul mate beaten and bloody at the hands of Gurkhan's men came rushing back.

"It's your call," Xena told her. "Whatever you decide, I'm right there with you."

"If you have to take the time to consider this, I will understand," Morgar told her. "But the more time that goes by, the greater the chance this evil will find you."

"I don't need to think about it. Whatever it takes to keep anyone, or any THING, from killing Xena, I'll do it."


	5. One Last Goodnight Kiss

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Five**

**One Last Goodnight Kiss**

"Are you sure I won't feel anything?" Gabrielle asked. It was well after sundown and the camp was settling in for the night. It wouldn't be long before everyone except the sentries would be bedding down.

"I promise you that, unlike the gods Xena slaughtered, you won't be aware of anything. You'll fall asleep here, and awaken in the other body."

"That's twice you've accused me of murdering the gods," Xena said with more than a touch of anger in her voice. "Do you have a problem with a mother trying to protect her daughter?"

"A thousand pardons. I meant nothing by my remarks. Gabrielle, I have prepared a potion you should drink."

Xena looked hard at Morgar, but his attention was now on Gabrielle. "What kind of potion?" Xena snapped at him, not to be ignored.

"It is for OUR protection when the witch awakens. It will dull her senses and keep her from fully using her powers until we can explain the situation. It will only affect Gabrielle's body. When she wakes in the other body, she will suffer no ill effects from the potion."

"Should I take it now?"

"You may take it whenever you are ready. It is early yet, but it's up to you."

Gabrielle thought for a few moments. "I think I'd rather visit with my sisters until I am sleepy enough to go to bed, then I'll take the potion."

"A wise decision. You are most admired. There are many who are concerned about this new entity that will inhabit your body, and they wish to spend as much time as possible with their legendary queen."

Gabrielle gave a short humorless laugh. "I still find it hard to think I am so, so...."

"Worshipped?" Xena asked.

"Yes. I certainly am no goddess. But these women look at me like they expect me to, I don't know, work miracles. It's unsettling. I'm just a woman, like they are."

"To you, perhaps. But they need a legend. Someone to pattern their lives after. Someone they can respect, and hope to emulate -- to make them strive to be better than they are."

"He's right," Xena agreed. "Everyone needs a hero. You are theirs."

Gabrielle could only shake her head. "I guess I'll join them at the communal fire. Coming?"

"I'll be along shortly," Xena told her. "You go ahead. Your followers await."

Xena and Morgar once again watched as Gabrielle walked away to join her sisters. She was barely out of earshot when Xena confronted Morgar.

"I want to know, right now, what you meant with your remarks about me murdering and slaughtering the gods."

"You must excuse my comments about that. But for so many years we have looked to the gods for guidance and wisdom, and there are those of us who feel lost without them."

"You have to be joking! The gods did nothing but used humans as passing diversions -- things to be toyed with at their whims. I cannot think of a single thing they have done for us that didn't serve their own selfish purposes!"

Morgar started to argue back, but realized it would only further Xena's annoyance of him. "Perhaps we can continue this discussion at a later time. Why don't we join Gabrielle and the others?" And without waiting for her answer. Morgar left in the direction Gabrielle has taken.

Rather than join Gabrielle, Xena held back, watching the women, especially the younger ones, as they scrutinized every movement and every gesture Gabrielle made, and clung to every word she said. She was only being facetious when she joked about Gabrielle being worshipped. But if ever a mortal was adored and revered, it was Gabrielle, a legend among the the Amazons queens.

The evening seemed to pass quickly, and in pairs the Amazons left for their huts. Soon, only Morgar, Gabrielle, Xena and Yakutamor were left sitting next to the dying fire, no one speaking. But as Gabrielle yawned Yakutamor said, "It's getting late, and it's obvious Gabrielle is ready to begin her journey into a new land."

"I'm not so sure about that," Gabrielle said.

"Having second thoughts?" Xena asked.

"No. Not that. I'd just feel better if there was someway you could come with me. I know, I'm being ridiculous."

"There is no shame in wanting your companion to travel with you," Morgar told her. "But this is a journey you must make alone. Just consider it as a new adventure. And when you return, just think of the tales you will have of the wonders you will have seen and experienced!"

"You're right, of course. But there IS one thing I'm rather worried about -- will I be able to understand and speak their language?"

Everyone looked at Morgar, who didn't seem to have an answer. Finally, sounding very unsure of himself, he said, "I believe you will. I wish I could tell you with complete certainty, but I can't. But even if it happens that you will not be able to, then I'm sure you will find a way to communicate. After all, you are an accomplished bard."

"Well, I see no reason to put this off any longer." And with a warm embrace for Yakutamor, Gabrielle headed for the hut that had been cleaned and made ready for her. Xena and Morgar followed.

"After you drink the potion, I will swallow one that will allow me to contact Yakut, and together, after you have fallen asleep, we will transport your spirit to your new body and return with the witch's spirit. You will remember nothing about the journey when you awaken."

Before she swallowed down the foul smelling liquid, Gabrielle hugged Xena tightly, and placed a loving kiss on her lips as she backed away from the embrace. "Good luck with your battle against this evil being," she said, trying not to look worried about the unknown force Xena and this witch were going to have to face.

"We'll be fine," Xena answered. "If this witch is as powerful as he says, you'll be back here in just a day or two."

Gabrielle nodded, drank down the potion, then laid down on the bed. Xena sat next to her, their hands holding the other's tightly. They shared one last, long, wet kiss, and in less than five breaths, Xena could see Gabrielle's breathing had become slow and regular. She was asleep.

"You might as well get some sleep yourself," Morgar told her. "I suspect tomorrow will be a very busy day. And there is nothing else you can do tonight."

Xena got up from Gabrielle's bed, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then laid down on the bed next to her.

But sleep didn't come easy, or quickly. Xena found herself listening to Gabrielle's breathing, trying to discern the difference between Gabrielle's and the witch's. She eventually fell asleep with no success.


	6. Beswitched Sunnydale

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Six**

**Beswitched -- Sunnydale**

Gabrielle slowly woke up. She knew right away she wasn't in the hut she had fallen asleep in. Then she remembered why not -- her soul had been switched with the witch's. It was still dark, but she opened her eyes anyway. There was a light coming in through the window, not moonlight she knew, but it lit up the room enough that she could see. There was a door, two chests of drawers, and the bed she was in. She started to get up, but her movement caused someone in the bed to roll over towards her. Then this someone snuggled up to her, throwing one leg over hers. She, as her sex was now obvious, then covered half of Gabrielle's upper body with hers. Her hand cupped Gabrielle's breast momentarily, squeezing it gently. She then curled her fingers, letting them rake softly across her nipple, making it harden with the touch. She then moved her hand around Gabrielle's chest to hold her tightly, as if she didn't want her to move.

It was also obvious that they were both naked. Gabrielle could feel this woman's full breast as it flattened against her. Her hair had a sweet smell to it, but not overpowering. Gabrielle was almost afraid to move, hoping this wonderfully smelling woman would fall back into a deep sleep. As she lay there, she began to notice the various smells coming from this woman. Strongest was her hair. Next was the slightly musky smell coming from her armpit. And the faintest, yet the most erotic, was the aroma wafting up from her vagina. Her legs were straddling Gabrielle's and she could feel her crotch firmly pressed against her upper thigh.

Curious, Gabrielle brought her hand up to cup her own breast. It wasn't that much different from her own body. As she lay there she was becoming aware that her bladder was full, and the pressure was getting stronger. So, as gently as she could, she slowly moved the arm that was encircling her. Then waiting a short while, she tried easing herself from underneath the woman's leg. But she woke up.

"Where y' goin'?" the woman muttered, still mostly asleep. Gabrielle was gratified that she could understand her.

"I have to relieve myself," she whispered back as she slipped out of bed.

"Willow gotta tinkle?" she asked in a little girl's vice.

"_My name is Willow. I think I like that,_" Gabrielle said to herself. "Yes," she replied, still whispering. "I'll be right back."

" 'kay. Hurry back."

Gabrielle looked around the room for something to put on, but there was nothing, so taking a chance, she went to the door and opened it quietly. She looked both ways and saw she was looking into a hallway. Closing the door behind her, Gabrielle walked softly toward a room that had a pale light coming from it. She discovered that the light was from a seashell on the wall. There was no flame but when she put her hand close enough she could feel some warmth.

"_I shouldn't be surprised by anything I see_," she thought. "_Everything these people have will seem like magic to me_."

Gabrielle reached over to close the door and saw a small protuberance on the wall. Then after closing the door, she flipped the switch and the room was flooded with light. She had to squint against the brightness.

"_I wonder how I knew to do that? It m__ust be one of Willow's memories_."

Looking around the room she saw a large tub, long enough for a person to almost lie down in. Correctly, she presumed it was for bathing. Next to it was a smaller tub with a wide ring of some kind around the top. Touching it, it was firmly soft. And she could smell the faint odor of urine in the water filling a third of it. So, turning around and sitting on the ring, she emptied her bladder.

Even after she was finished she still sat, looking around. Next to her was a very narrow roll of what looked like bleached-out parchment. She pulled on one sheet and as it unrolled she was amazed at it's softness. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head, and she tore off and arm's length of it, crumpled it up, and used it to wipe herself. She then dropped it into the water.

"_Another one of her memories?"_

Standing up, Gabrielle gasped. Someone was standing in front of her, someone naked, and a woman. She then realized it was her reflection. She walked to a smaller sink that was under the mirror. The woman looking back at her seemed to be about the same height. But there the similarity ended. This woman had dark red hair that touched her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. And she very pale, with almost sickly-looking skin covered with orange freckles. She was kind of pretty, but cute was a better description. She smiled at herself. It was a nice smile with very white teeth.

Gabrielle brought her hands up and watched as she cupped both breasts. She squeezed them gently, then decided her own breasts were a bit larger and a bit firmer. She let her hands drop back down to the sink and used it as a support as she looked closer, trying to look at her lower half. She decided it was easier just to look down. Her stomach was flat and her pubic hair was dark red while her own -- Gabrielle's, was a dark blond. She seemed too thin and not very muscular. Rubbing her hands over her butt, Gabrielle was satisfied -- it wasn't too big, or too small.

Just then there was a tap on the door. Trying not to panic, Gabrielle asked, "who is it?"

"It's just me," the woman from the bed said a she stuck her head inside, then she came all the way in and closed the door. She was wearing a robe but it was open with her full breasts, belly and pubic area exposed.

"Mmmm, my little Willow's naked," she said in a very suggestive voice and grin. She then let her robe drop to the floor and went to Gabrielle, putting her arms around her as she pressed her body tightly up against her. As she did Gabrielle instinctively put her arms around the woman's body. She had never embraced a woman with this much weight before, but somehow it felt right, and she began moving her hands around her back, then letting them slide down to rub her butt. At the same time, the woman was kissing Gabrielle's neck and ear, whispering words of love to her. Gabrielle moaned softly.

She gently bit and nibbled on Gabrielle's neck, who was helpless to stop her. But, instead, Gabrielle pushed her leg between the woman's thighs and up against her vagina. They both could feel wetness. The woman continued to kiss Gabrielle's neck until their lips met. Gabrielle hungrily sucked on the woman's tongue.

"Baby, slow down," she whispered. "We've got all day."

But there was no slowing down for Gabrielle. There was only passion that continued to build. Then pushing her away, Gabrielle forced the woman to lean against the small sink, then dropped to her knees and her mouth went immediately to her warm, wet, erotic slit. And sucking and licking as if she couldn't get enough, Gabrielle brought the woman to orgasm.


	7. Beswitched The Amazon Camp

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Seven**

**Beswitched -- The Amazon Camp**

Willow slowly woke up. She knew something wasn't right, but she was too groggy to understand. She felt someone help her to a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" someone said to her. Willow tried to speak but her mouth felt like it was filled with glue.

"Here drink this," the voice said, and Willow felt a metal cup pressed to her lips. It tasted too odd to be water, but her thirst was so great she used one hand to help pour it down her throat.

"More?"

Willow grunted in the positive and a few seconds later she was drinking down a second cup. By now she was more awake and realized she wasn't in her bed.

"Where am I? And what the heck's going on?" Now that she was awake, Willow was more than a little concerned.

"First, my name is Xena. And we are in some trouble. A powerful and evil magic wants to kill me and my best friend. So a shaman used his power to bring you here to help us. But you don't have to worry, just as soon as it is defeated, you'll be returned to your home."

Willow was feeling conflicted emotions. She was rather pleased that these people wanted her, of all the witches they could have chosen. But at the same time, she was angry that they basically kidnapped her.

"You couldn't have just asked for my help rather than bring me here without my knowing what's going on?" she croaked, her throat a bit sore.

"No. There was no way to contact you. We know how powerful you are, but if you really don't want to help us, I'll tell Morgar to reverse the spell."

Again, Willow's ego was stroked by that statement.

"Well, I guess maybe I could help, since I'm already here. But why do I feel so odd?"

"Because you aren't in your own body. Morgar couldn't being you here physically, so he had to switch your spirit with that of my friend. You're in her body."

Willow shakily got off the bed with Xena's help and looked down at herself. But in the dim light she couldn't see much detail.

"Can you turn on a light, or something?"

"I can light a torch."

"Great. I must really be in the boonies. Okay, do you have a coin?"

Xena reached into a pouch and brought out a dinar and handed it to Willow, who flipped it into the air, expecting it to hover and to start glowing. Instead, it fell to the dirt floor. Willow got a scary feeling. Retrieving the coin she tried again, and a third time.

"Well, that's just great!"

"What?" Xena asked.

"I don't have my powers. No magic!"

"Are you sure?"

Willow, on the verge of tears and now very frightened, said, "I'm sure. I don't know what your shaman did, but I'm not a witch, at least in this body."

"That could be a problem."

"You THINK?" Willow's fear was now becoming anger. "What the hell did you people do to me?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Morgar. I'm sorry." Xena reached out her hand in comfort and support, gently holding Willow's shoulder. Willow anger turned into distress and sorrow. And without realizing it went to Xena for consolation and reassurance. Her arms went around the taller woman's waist as Xena put her arms around Willow. She began to sob softly. Xena caressed her hair and upper back, not knowing what to say.

As they stood there with Xena moving her hands over Willow's back, Willow also began to rub Xena's lower back, feeling a stirring between her legs. With every pass, Willow's hands dipped lower and lower until she was massaging only Xena's butt, pulling her tighter up against her. Somehow she managed to remove the strip of cloth Xena was wearing as an undergarment.

At the same time, Xena had released the clasps that had kept Willow's skirt and undergarment up, and let them fall. She then moved her hand to the wet and waiting slit, and her fingers finding her magic button. Willow moaned at the touch. Then looking up at Xena, and with Xena looking down, their mouths found each other, their tongues intertwining as they each sucked on the other's in turn.

Xena laid down on the bed and pulled Willow on top of her. Their legs wrapped around each other's as they continued to kiss and suck mouths and tongues. Xena began to pull Willow higher as she started moving downward. And as if she knew what Xena wanted, Willow sat up and then moving into position, she straddled Xena's face, letting herself settle down on Xena waiting mouth. A loud moan escaped from her as Willow found herself overcome with ecstasy. Only Xena's supporting hands kept her from falling over.

After Willow's passionate orgasm, Xena laid her down next to her. Both women were bathed in sweat and as they lay together, trying to regain their breaths, Xena softly kissed Willow's face and lips, and licked the sweat from her. They both fell asleep, exhausted by the unusually intense love making.


	8. I'm Not Willow

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm Not Willow**

Tara lay back against the mirror, trying to catch her breath, hearing her heart beating strong in her ears.

"What was THAT?" she managed to say. When Willow didn't answer her, she looked down. Willow's face was still against her upper thigh, her mouth right next to her crotch. Tara had to looked closer and realized she was masturbating, and slightly grunting with the exertion and pleasure.

"Willow, you don't have to do that. That's what I'm for!" Tara got off the sink and pulled Gabrielle up by her shoulders. "We've got to get you back to our room. We're not finished yet. And we sure don't want to wake up Buffy or Dawn."

"_Buffy and Dawn_," Gabrielle repeated in her mind. "_Two more people live here. I wonder if they're men or women_."

Tara grabbed up her robe, opened the door, turned off the light, and led Gabrielle down the hall, both of them naked. When they got back to their room, Tara said, "You get on the bed. I think this is the perfect time to meet Mr. Unpointy." She giggled as she went to the bottom drawer of one of the bureaus. Gabrielle could not keep her hands off herself and was slowly massaging herself as she watched Tara. From a bright red, long box, Tara brought out an anatomically correct, vibrating dildo nine inches long. Gabrielle's eyes widened when she saw it.

"You're not going to put THAT in me, are you?"

"You said when the time was right you wanted to try it."

"I did?"

"Yes, ma'am, you did. And Tara's going to makes sure you have the time of your life."

"_Her name is Tara. It fits her_."

Tara turned the bottom and Gabrielle could hear it humming. Tara put it against the inside of her thigh and asked, "More? Less?"

The vibration tickled Gabrielle's clit. "More," she said.

"And one more thing," Tara said. And turning a ring above the vibrator switch, Gabrielle saw it take on a slightly S shape. Then the inner support began to make circles, making the shaft seem to undulate as Tara turned the ring even more.

"Here he comes."

Tara grinned as she got down on the bed and positioned herself between Gabrielle's thighs. She put the vibrating head against Gabrielle's mound, causing her to moan. Tara slowly introduced the sex toy into Gabrielle. She pushed it in until the head was completely inside her, pulled it out slightly, then back in a little farther, out and then in again. But it wasn't fast enough for Gabrielle, and she reached down and pulled it all the way up inside her, moaning and crying out with pleasure and pain as it completely filled her, and more.

Tara pulled it completely out except for the head, then inserted it all the back in, moving it in a circle as she did, over and over, each time a little faster. The combination of Tara's in and out and circular motion, plus the vibration, and the movement of the dido itself did exactly what it was designed to do and Gabrielle reached her orgasm in less than five minutes. Tara slowly withdrew it, turned it off then crawled up to her and with a tender kiss, her arm and leg across Gabrielle's body and they both fell back to sleep.

Two hours later, Gabrielle woke up. She was holding the dildo Tara had dropped. Taking a closer look at her, she figured out how to turn on and how to adjust the vibration and the undulating. The noise woke up Tara.

"You're not ready for that again, are you?"

"I was just wondering when I get to use it on you."

"You know I can't put that thing up inside me."

"Why not?"

"Willow, why would ask me that? How many times do I have to tell you I'm a virgin? Do you think I'm lying about that?"

"No, of course not." Gabrielle was trying to cover her mistake. "I just thought maybe you'd like to start using it, a little at a time."

"Are you losing you memory? We've talked about this a half dozen times. I thought you said you were just going to drop it."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Gabrielle tossed the dildo away, she thought. But after traveling four or five feet, it stopped in mid air, hovering and spinning.

"Just can't let it get away from you, can you?" Tara teased.

"What's happening. Why is it doing that?"

"Willow, is there something wrong with you? You know very well you're making it do that. It's just a bigger pencil that you used to levitate when you were practicing your magic."

"I'm doing that?" Gabrielle asked, a little scared. "That can't be! By the gods that can't be right!"

"By the gods? I've never heard you say THAT before. Willow, what's going on?"

Gabrielle sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Tara, I have something to tell you. And I know it's going to be hard to believe. But you have to know I'm telling you the truth."

Tara sat up and also covered herself. "Willow, you're starting to scare me. What is it?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath. "I'm not Willow. My name is Gabrielle. Willow's and my soul were switched by a powerful shaman because we needed Willow's power to help defeat some evil thing that wants me and my friend dead."

Tara didn't say anything at first. "That's a hard story to believe. If there was a shaman with so much power he could exchange souls, why would he need Willow's magic?"

"I don't know. I guess the evil is even more powerful than he is. So you believe me?"

"I'm not sure. I do know you're acting strange. And Willow and I have never had sex that was so intense and so urgent as we did in the bathroom. Hold my hands."

Tara put out both hands to Gabrielle, who tentatively took them with hers. Tara then looked deeply into Gabrielle's eyes for ten or so seconds. She then let go of Gabrielle's hands.

"I believe you."

Gabrielle was relieved, but puzzled. "How did you -- what did you do?"

"I looked into your soul, it's not like it should be. A person's energy flows, like water. Yours doesn't so much. It's turbulent, and it's obvious the spirit in Willow's body isn't Willow."

"You're a witch, too?"

Tara nodded her head. "Yes. I'm not nearly as powerful as Willow, but I can do things."

"Then tell me why I have Willow's magic? It's supposed to go with her to help Morgar and Xena. If Willow has no magic to fight with, Xena could die!"

"I don't know why. Maybe the shaman wasn't powerful enough. Or maybe you can't move magic from one body to another."

Gabrielle could feel tears running down her cheeks. "If something happens to Xena, I don't know how I would survive. There would be nothing to live for!"

"You don't think I don't feel the same way about Willow?"

"Of course you do. I'd be a fool to think not. But -- can you do anything? Find some way to reverse the spell?"

Tara shook her head. "No. Unless you have ultimate power, only the one casting the spell can end it. But if the witch, or shaman, or warlock dies, then the spell ends automatically, sometimes."


	9. Meeting Morgar

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Nine**

**Meeting Morgar**

When Xena and Willow woke up, light was coming in from the many holes and cracks in the crudely made hut. Willow stretched fully, toes pointing down and her arms over her head, fingers reaching for infinity. She then relaxed, arms still over her head.

"Good morning," Xena said as she began softly moving her hand up and down and all over Willow's body. Willow closed her eyes and sighed at the gentle touch.

"Morning. It's still morning, isn't it?"

"Late morning. That was something -- what we did. Are you always so passionate?"

"Sometimes, but not like that. As much as I love Tara and as excited as I am by her body, I've never felt the urgency and the need like that. Was -- what's her name?"

"Gabrielle."

"What a pretty name. Anyway, was Gabrielle like I was earlier?"

"No, not like that. Maybe it has something to do you and her changing bodies."

"Maybe. Do you think Gabrielle and Tara have the same sexual urges we had - have?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Why would we have them and they wouldn't?

Willow was silent for a short while, then said, "Xena, there are things I feel and things don't feel, and they've got me confused and kinda concerned."

"Such as?"

"I should feel guilty for the sex we had because I love Tara so much. But I don't. And I should be upset and really pissed off because I was brought here without my consent. And I'm worried, and a little scared that I could die because I don't have my powers. Did that shaman do something to me or take something from me?"

"I don't know. If he did, he didn't say anything to me about it. But to tell you the truth I don't trust him. There's something disturbing and vaguely dishonest about him."

"Then why did you let this happen?"

"I received a vision from an Amazon shamaness who died many years ago. She was the one who told me to find him because we -- Gabrielle and I, were in danger. And, he can be very persuasive. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"Not to be changing the subject, but I really have to pee. And I am starving!"

"There's place behind this hut where you can go. And I'm sure there is still food leftover form the communal breakfast. But before we go out, I don't think we should tell anyone, and especially Morgar, that you don't have any magical powers."

"Sure, if you don't think I should."

They both got dressed and left the hut. When they did, many of the Amazons were gathered. They wanted to see if Gabrielle looked any different. She didn't. While Willow was relieving herself, Xena had what was left of breakfast brought to them -- rabbit and deer stew.

While they were eating, Morgar walked up to them. When Willow looked up at him, she didn't particularly like what she saw. He was wearing animal skins, which she expected, but there was one of a boar hog coving his head that still had the head attached with very large tusks. He had a bearskin wrapped around his shoulder with the arms and claws still attached. His cheeks and forehead had red, black and yellow parallel lines on them. His eyes were red, possibly from lack of sleep, or the result of one narcotic or another, and were rimmed with black. He smiled as he greeted her with teeth that were broken and stained a dark yellow.

"I am Morgar. I hope you can understand why I had to bring you here. It was the only way to keep this evil from killing both Xena and Gabrielle."

"I can understand why. But I'm not very happy you didn't check with me first to see if I actually wanted to come here, wherever 'here' is."

"Unfortunately, there was no way to contact you in the manner you suggested. You see, you are very far from home."

"I kind of figured that."

"And you are far from you own time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Xena explained. "That you have traveled 2000 years into your past. We are on the steppes that lie between the known world of Mediterranean Sea and the land of Chin far to the east."

For several seconds Willow said nothing, then asked, "If you're that powerful, why do you need MY magic? There's no way I could even come close to having the kind of power you have."

"Because, as powerful as I am, I fear this evil is even stronger than I. And as I searched for another to aid in our combat, it was your innate magical strength and your untapped potential that made me choose you. And when this conflict is over, which I am sure will not be long in coming, you shall be returned to your own time and land no worse for wear."

"Well, thank you for your confidence in me, and for your high opinion about my abilities. I just hope I won't let you down, either of you."

"You said you were sure this fight was coming soon. Do you know something we don't, but we should?"

"Only a feeling. But whenever it comes, we should be ready."

There was silence for a few moments. Willow had the uncomfortable feeling Morgar was studying her, intently.

"Is there a problem?" Xena asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I don't sense the magical aura that should be emanating from her."

"Maybe...." Willow started to say, but had no plausible lie he would believe. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you. Would you like a demonstration of my abilities?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure they will present themselves when the time comes." And without another word, turned away from them and headed back to his hut.

"That was close," Xena said. "What were you thinking? What if he had said yes?"

Willow shrugged again. "I had to bluff. I didn't know what else to do."

Xena shook her head. "Next time, let me take the lead. I've got more experience about things like this."

"Okay," Willow replied as they watched Morgar enter his hut. "You're the boss."


	10. Buffy and Dawn

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Ten**

**Buffy and Dawn**

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Gabrielle asked. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure," Tara replied. "We've got a kitchen full of food."

The two of them got dressed, but before they left the bedroom, Tara said, "Since you have no control over your powers, try not to make any sudden hand gestures, or make any wishful thoughts."

Gabrielle nodded, slowly, and they made their way downstairs. When the got into the kitchen, Dawn was eating a bowl of cereal and Buffy was standing by the toaster waiting for it to pop up. They both looked a the two of them, then at each other with not-so-well-hidden smirks on their faces.

"Good morning," Tara said, and Gabrielle echoed her sentiments. Buffy and Dawn answered back but without perfectly straight faces.

"Is everything all right?" Tara asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yep, we're good." She looked at Dawn again, then back to Tara and 'Gabrielle.' "And I guess you two are also good. Very good. In fact, I would guess better than ever."

"Oh, god," Tara whimpered. "You heard us, didn't you? We're so sorry. We just got -- carried away."

"Carried away!" Dawn said. "More like hijacked by screaming banshees."

"It was my fault," Gabrielle said. "I just forgot where I was. You know how it is. It won't happen again."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wish I COULD say I know how it is," Buffy told her. "It must be nice for you two to have so much passion after being together for so long."

"Can we change the subject?" Tara asked, her face beet-red with embarrassment. "Please?"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

After a few seconds, Gabrielle said, "I'm not Willow. My name is Gabrielle and my spirit was exchanged for Willow's. I'm from Greece, and from two thousand years in past." When she saw the skepticism on there faces, she continued. "You can ask Tara. She looked into my soul and she knows I'm telling the truth."

Buffy and Dawn both looked at Tara, who nodded in agreement with Gabrielle. "She's telling the truth. At least the part about not being Willow. And I guess the part about where she came from is true also."

"But why?" Buffy asked.

"The shaman who did this needed Willow's magic to help him defeat an even stronger magical, and very evil shamaness," Gabrielle answered. "But the problem is that Willow's magic didn't go with her. I have her powers, but don't know how to use them."

"So does this mean that Willow could be killed?"

Gabrielle hesitated for a few seconds. "I don't really think so. Xena's defeated Alti before, even with all her evil powers. Xena's one tough warrior, and even more so when she's protecting someone. I don't think we have much to worry about."

"I hope so," Dawn said. "Willow's like a sister to me, and we all love her so much."

"I can understand that. I feel the same way about Xena."

"We could tell," Buffy said sarcastically. "You sure proved that earlier. Out of sight, out of mind?"

"It's not like that!" Gabrielle protested. "It -- I don't know what it is, was. I can't explain what happened. Maybe when we were switched, somehow our passion, sexual hunger, whatever it was, increased. Don't ask me why." Gabrielle looked to Tara for support.

"I think she's right. The passion was so intense, it was almost mystical. I think maybe it's because Gabrielle has no way to control the magic in her and it manifested itself as sexual."

"Hmmm," Buffy hummed, not entirely convinced.

"So what happens the next time you guys are alone again?" Dawn asked.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Tara answered. "Besides, I think I'm good, sexually speaking."

"Yeah," Gabrielle agreed. "Me too."

"So what about Willow?" Buffy asked. "How will we know what happens to her?"

"I'm not too sure about that," Gabrielle said. "Obviously, whenever Alti -- she's the one we think is after us, is defeated, Morgar will change us back. But just when that will be, no one knows."

"But what if Alti wins, and what's-her-name and Willow in your body are killed, then what?"

Gabrielle hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"I think Gabrielle will stay in Willow's body," Tara said.

"And no one ever thought to ask Willow if she wanted to take that chance?" Buffy was now getting angry.

"Morgar said there was no way to do that. I don't know anything about the magic he used. In fact, I don't know anything about magic at all."

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She looked at Tara. "Tara, is there any way you could tap into Willow's magic and reverse the spell? Any way at all?"

Tara shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders. "I could try, but since I don't know what spell was used, or how to find Willow's soul so far away, I wouldn't count on it."

"There might be a way," Gabrielle said hesitantly. "Morgar said that when he was going to switch us, there would be a thread of some kind linking our souls with our bodies, or something like that. Maybe if you could find the thread you could change us back."

Suddenly Tara felt very tired. She knew everyone was expecting her to work this miracle. And she knew in her heart it was an almost impossible task. But she also knew she would have to try.


	11. Traitor

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Traitor**

As soon as Xena and Willow were out of sight, one of the Amazons, named Mana, made her way to Morgar's hut, trying not to be seen. When she was sure no one was looking, she softly tapped on the piece of wood fastened to the opening of the door for just that reason, then quickly went inside. Morgar was not displeased at her sudden entrance.

"You have information?" he asked.

Daring not to meet his eyes, Mana nodded, then said, "I do. Information I think you must know."

"Then what is it?"

"I overheard them talking before they came out for the morning meal. I was at the rear of their hut, and the one who looks like Gabrielle said she has no magic in her. She said it did not come with her. And she and Xena are concerned that you will find out. And Xena said she does not trust you."

For several moments Morgar was silent. He then put his hand on the top of Mana's head. "You have done well. When this is over, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest imagination."

Mana nodded in acceptance of his praise.

"Now go," he told her. "I must reflect and ponder on the significance of this information."

The Amazon bowed and with a cautious look outside, left Morgar's hut as furtively as she arrived.

"I knew there was something unusual about her," he muttered to himself. "As much as I dislike altering my plans, I think the time has come."

Steeling himself, Morgar left his hut and headed in the direction Xena and Willow had gone. It didn't take long for him to find them. They were standing in front of their hut talking to Yakutamor. As he concentrated, his hands were beginning to glow as he focused his powers.

The hairs on the back of Xena's neck started to rise. Some sixth sense was telling her something was wrong. Some thing was not as it should be. And as Morgar threw out his hands and a crackling orb of energy flew towards them, Xena right hand shot out, hitting Willow's left shoulder and her left hand hit Yakutamor's right one, knocking them to the ground as she dove straight ahead, allowing the orb to pass harmlessly over her.

And barely missing a beat, Xena turned over and threw her Chakram while still lying flat on her back. It flew straight at him and he barely was able to duck away from it. But it gave the three of them time to scramble to their feet.

"RUN!" Xena yelled at them, and Willow and Yakutamor wasted no time in getting behind the hut and out of sight.

Morgar threw out his hands a second time at Xena. This time twin energy orbs exited his fingertips. Xena made several diving rolls in a row, and when she came to her feet she snagged the Chakram out of the air, and holding it in its center curve, she used it to deflect a fourth, larger and more powerful ball back in the direction it had come.

This time, Morgar was the one to dive into the dirt to escape death. When he got to his feet, Xena was ready for another assault. But just as he was about to let loose another ball of blue fire, he gasped, then looked down at his chest at the bloody arrow head and twelve inches of the shaft sticking out of him. Almost immediately, a second one joined the first.

As Morgar dropped to his knees, Xena could see Yakutamor standing some distance away, holding a bow with yet another arrow at the ready. Instead of hiding, she had run to a secret stash of weapons and then circled around behind him. Xena cautiously approached as Morgar fell face down in the dirt, snapping off the two arrows sticking out of him. She turned him over causing the arrows still sticking out of his back to twist to the side, causing him even more pain.

She slapped his face until his eyes opened. "What in Tartatus is going on?"

Blinking himself to full consciousness, Morgar could only glare at her. His eyes cut to Willow, who had come out to join Xena.

"So, are you going to tell us why you wanted Gabrielle and me dead? Or do I have to make sure you until you die an even more horribly painful death?"

Xena heard Willow's sharp intake of breath. This wasn't something she was comfortable with. Xena looked over at her and winked with the eye away from Morgar. Willow nodded almost imperceptibly indicating she knew Xena was bluffing.

"You!" Morgar said, the hate and contempt in his voice giving him strength. "You kill our gods as if they were vermin beneath your feet! You have deprived all of mankind of their wisdom and benevolent guardianship. Without the gods we are like children lost in the forest. We have no direction, no purpose, no reason to continue. All because you had to protect that contemptible, filthy, murderous daughter of yours. How could her life even begin to compare with that of the gods you so coldly and brutally murdered?"

"It figures," Xena said. "A religious fanatic. No one's more dangerous than they are."

"You really killed the gods?" Willow asked in awe.

"Only Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Hephaestus, Discord, and Deimos. Oh, and the Furies."

"But -- how? Where did you get such power?"

"From the one god of Eli. I'll tell you about it later, after we've finished here."

"Damn straight, you will. That's one story I've GOT to hear!"

"All right," Xena said to Morgar. "Now we know why you wanted us dead. And I can understand why you needed Willow's power since I have the power to kill shamans as well as gods. But why here, out in the middle of nowhere? You could have tried to kill us in Greece."

"Because I knew Ares would prevent it. It's no secret he's in love with you, and even with the powers I have acquired, I could not prevail against the God of War. And the same is true for Gabrielle and Aphrodite. Stories are told of their friendship. Even her powers are greater than mine."

Willow, amazed at what she was hearing, got up from Morgar and walked out of hearing range and motioned for Xena to join her. "So now what?" she asked. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing. He won't live much longer."


	12. A Sudden Switch

**The Warrior and Willow**

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Sudden Switch**

Xena and Willow walked back to the dying Morgar. Even his magic couldn't save him. He took a final breath, his body convulsed, then he was still.

"Xena! What happened to Morgar! Are you all right?" Gabrielle was staring in shock at his bloody body lying in the dirt.

"Me? I'm fine. Are YOU all right? I know this must be quite a shock."

"No, Xena, It's me, Gabrielle. I'm back! Did Alti kill Morgar? Is she dead?"

"Relax," Xena said as she embraced Gabrielle, who readily returned the hug. "There was no Alti. It was Morgar all along."

"It was Morgar? But...." Gabrielle was finding it hard to think of the appropriate question.

"He was angry because I killed so many of his 'wonderfully benevolent' gods in order to save Eve. And I guess he thought he needed more magic, Willow's magic, to kill me, to kill us. How did you get back here?"

"I'm not sure. I was talking to Tara and Buffy and Dawn in the kitchen when suddenly I was here." Gabrielle thought for a moment. "I know what must have happened. Tara, she's another witch, and Willow's lover, said that when a witch dies, her spell ends. That's what must have happened. When you killed Morgar, Willow and I were switched back."

"I didn't kill Morgar, she did." Xena pointed over at Yakutamor, still holding the bow and arrow, and surrounded by many of the Amazons.

Xena put her arm around Gabrielle again and pulled her close to her. "Willow was sweet, but it's good to have you back." And as Yakutamor was being admired and complimented on her bravery, Xena and Gabrielle quietly entered their hut and dropped the skin over the doorway for privacy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm not sure if I have the all ingredients to do the spell," Tara explained. "I'll have to go through everything, and look through the spell books, and if we're lucky...."

"I'm the lucky one," Willow said, and put her arms around Tara, holding her tightly, as if she would never let her go.

"Gabrielle, we shouldn't...." Tara started to protest.

"It's me, Willow. I've come back to you."

"Willow?" Tara exclaimed happily. "It's really you? But how?"

"Morgar, the shaman, was killed trying to kill Xena. It never was that Alti they thought it was. He exchanged Gabrielle and me hoping to use the extra magic I had to kill her. But I didn't have any. I guess it stayed here with Gabrielle."

"It did," Tara confirmed. "But she was careful about it when we figured out what happened."

"How did you guys kill him?" Dawn asked.

"We didn't. It was the Amazon queen, Yakutamor. When Morgar was throwing his energy balls at us, well mostly at Xena, Yakutamor snuck around behind him and shot him with a bow and arrow, twice. And when he died his spell was broken, and here I am."

"Did you ever find out why he wanted to kill her?"

"Yes. Apparently, Xena had the power to kill gods. For some reason, some of them wanted her daughter dead, I never did find out why since the spell ended, but she said she killed Hades and Athena and Artemis and Hephaestus and a couple more. And I guess it's true since Morgar was so intent on killing HER."

"Quite an adventure," Tara commented. "Anything else happen?"

"Yeah, sure. But what about Gabrielle? What was she like?"

"Very sexual," Dawn said. "And loud."

Willow looked at Tara. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Maybe we should go back upstairs," Tara answered. "Some things should be kept private."

As the two witches ascended the stairs, Willow noticed a slight soreness in her vagina. When she mentioned it, Tara said, "That's something else you'll probably want to know about."

**THE END**


End file.
